Darius Shan
| image = | gender = Male | species = Half-Vampire Previously Half-Vampaneze | age = 10 or 11 | relatives = Darren Shan (Sire/uncle) Annie Shan (mother) Steve Leonard (father) Dermot Shan (grandfather) Angela Shan (grandmother) Desmond Tiny (grandfather) Hibernius Tall (uncle) Evanna (aunt) | status = Alive | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = Lord of the Shadows | movie character = | movie appearance = | acted by = }} Darius Shan is the son of Steve Leonard and Annie Shan. His best friend is Oggy Bas. He is described as having bright blue eyes and dark blond hair. In one book, Darren remarks that Darius is "an odd name", though if you consider it, it is most likely that Annie named Darius after her brother, Darren Shan. It is likely that Darius is a Vampire Prince, becuase he was blooded by Darren. The Saga of Darren Shan Son of Annie and Steve "Leopard" Leonard. Darius was conceived before Steve became a half-vampaneze. Steve left Annie for a time after learning the news. He later returned when it was too late for Annie to have an abortion, staying only long enough to tell her that he never loved her. As Darius grew up, Steve secretly visited him without his Annie's knowledge, and filled the boy's head with lies about how he is on crusade against vampires who are evil, as they kill when they drink blood. Steve implies that Darren Shan was the worst of all, though he does not mention that he is actually Darius's uncle. Steve bloods him as a half-vampaneze at some point before the Lord of the Shadows and teaches him how to use an arrow-gun. Lord of the Shadows (book) When the Cirque du Freak returns to Darren's hometown, Darius lures Darren into a trap at a football stadium, where his old friend Tom Jones is playing. Unknown to Darius, Steve's associates RV and Morgan James murder Tom Jones, and then lead Darren into a trap, where Darius shoots him with an arrow-gun. Darius then takes part in the raid of the Cirque du Freak in which Mr Tall is shot dead by Morgan James and Shancus Von is kidnapped. Darius is captured by Darren and Harkat when Morgan James is killed as they flee. Though Darren almost kills Darius in rage, Harkat persuades him to use the boy as bargaining chip to save Shancus. However, when he is taken to his father's base at the theatre where Darren and Steve first saw the Cirque du Freak, Darius sees Steve's cruelty when he kills Shancus, just to see whether Darren will be prepared to kill his son in retaliation. Just as Darren is about to murder Darius, Steve reveals the boy is his nephew. Knowing the truth, Darren does not take Darius's life, and sets him straight about the truth regarding the Vampaneze. Sons of Destiny Darius leads Darren to his home, which was also Darren's before he became a half-vampire. At the house Darren meets his sister Annie, and after discussing both Darius's past and Darren's, Darren re-bloods Darius as a half-vampire. The two survive, but Darren and his allies are immediately forced to set off for the Cirque du Freak, which has been taken over by Vampaneze, and guarded by police. Darius and Annie are sent away for their own protection, with Darren suggesting they hook up with Vampires to train at Vampire Mountain at a later date. Personality Darius is shown to have a more naive personality. However, being the son of Steve, and mentioned by Darren, Darius takes after his father. He's aggressive, convincing, and determined. Appearances *'' '' *'' '' Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Vampires